Ahh, Behold the Power of Rickman
by Caliam Baggins Took
Summary: This is a fic that will contain mostly ALL of Alan Rickman's characters as it gets towards the end. No Mary Sues in this one! I pay attention to the small details in the movies(hence angels laughing their bootays off at sex).Title=Space Oddity idea
1. So the odd little journey begins

Disclaimer: I do not own ianyi of the characters in this fic. *sniffles* I wish I did...

~Chapter 1~

It was just another day in the life of Tiffany. She sat in school doing what her teachers told her to. iCopy down these notes, do your project I assigned it today but it's due tomorrow, You have to play in tune notes or it all sounds like a big mess, you must do all of the work in order to get credit.../i

Tiffany sighs and looks down at her folder. On the front it has a shrine to the movie 'Dogma', Alan as the Metatron being the one most pictured on it. She quickly flips it over, revealing a whole bounty of Alan pictures. Mostly of The Interrogator...

iIf only it where all true..../i She thinks and looks back forward to Mrs.Nash who is trying to teach the class to write the perfect essay, which she already knew how. 

She sat threw the rest of the period writing the perfect expository essay on 'Why Alan Rickman is the best actor in the world.' 

When the bell ring she immediately jumps up and leaves the classroom heading towards her locker.

She opens it quickly and puts her books in it, hoping she had done all of her homework during class as she usually does. She slams it and puts the lock back on getting up to walk quickly down to the orchestra room to get her violin before getting on the bus to get home.

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

She spent that night like any other, sitting in front of the computer reading fan fiction on fanfiction.net. After her mother yelled for her that it was bedtime, she griped but was ultimately yelled at and was made to go to bed.

She walked into her bedroom and closed the door. She turned on her fan and walked over to where she kept her school stuff in her room. After taking a quick peek at the Metatron on her folder she runs and turns off her light and then jumps into bed quickly covering up so the evil spirits in her room wouldn't eat her or something...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was about 1 in the morning when a huge flame sprung up from Tiffany's floor saying, "Behold the Metatron! Herald of the Almighty and voice of the one true God!"

Tiffany turned over in bed, covering her head with her pillow. The voice continued so she rolled over and took the pillow and blanket off of he head. "What do you want?" She asks sounding angry since she thought that it was just another of her dreams.

The fire stops and so does the voice. In pipes a softer not as powerful sounding one. "What do you mean what do I want?"

"I mean what do you want? Why are you in my dreams once again? Let the Interrogator or Mesmer have a chance!" Tiffany says and narrows her eyes evilly.

"Dream? You think this is a dream?" The supposed 'Metatron' laughs.

"Of course. Dogma isn't real. All of Alan Rickman's characters aren't real." Tiffany points out and smiles.

"Well, then I better take this slow. We need you to stop the Interrogator before he gets to his target--"

"Whoa whoa. Stop the Interrogator? I just can't do that!" Tiffany interjects.

"On mine and God's book you can." Metatron says and smiles.

"Well, I can't leave home just for that. Imagine what my mom would say if I just walked out the door saying, 'bye mom I gotta go stop this Interrogator guy before he gets to his target.' By the way what target?"

"That is something I can't tell you."

"Why?" Tiffany asks and gets off the bed to stand in front of him.

"You know what? I dunno why..." Metatron tells her and lifts his left eyebrow at her.

"Well what am I supposed to do about... Nevermind... I'll do it! Will I have help?"

"Yes. By one man named Severus Snape, another named Franz Anton Mesmer, another named Colonel Christopher Brandon, and finally Hans Gruber."

Tiffany's jaw drops.

"This is a dream..." She sighs. Metatron reaches out a hand and pinches her arm.

"Ow what the Hell was that for!?" Tiffany yells and jumps back.

"It's not a dream..." Metatron waves his finger in the air. "Oh yeah and I will be there too, sometimes... When I feel like it." Metatron says and frowns.

"When do I leave?"

"Now." Metatron says and snaps his fingers sending Tiffany to a room where 4 guys, that all oddly look the same, where sitting talking. They all stop and look at her.

"Oh boy..."


	2. Discussing the plans

Disclaimer: I don't own iANY/i of these characters, I repeat I do not own *ANY* of these characters. Well maybe... In my dreams!  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
Tiffany smiles weakly. "Uh, hi... I guess..."  
  
"Let me guess, you got here after the Metatron came to your bedroom and told you that you had to stop this interrogator person from getting to his target?" Hans asks and laughs. Tiffany nods unsure of what to say.  
  
"What are we supposed to do now?" She asks the words finally coming to her. The guys shrug and she sighs.   
  
"I swear to God, if one more Alan Rickman character shows up my head will explode. I'm in to deep now..."  
  
"Alan Rickman?" Snape asks with a questioning look upon his face. Tiffany waves never mind.  
  
"I say we go after this 'The Interrogator' now. We shouldn't waste our time sitting here talking about nothing..." Colonel Brandon suggests, which is followed by nods by everyone except of course Snape.  
  
"What the Hell is your problem?" Hans Gruber asks Snape sounding angry.  
  
Snape looks at him, rage in his eyes. "My problem is people like you. I get pulled out of the bed in the middle of the night and taken here! I have much better things to do then to go on a adventure with you people, especially her!" He points to Tiffany, she scowls at him.  
  
"God at least you could accept this for one second! You deal with bratty kids all day, like that Harry Potter boy! Man if I could get my hands on him, he'd be dead I can assure you that!" Tiffany smiles and laughs at her comment. She shuts up minutes later realizing that no one else is laughing.  
  
"That's not what we are here for. We are here to find 'The Interrogator'." Colonel Brandon tells her. She turns bright red.  
  
"Uh... so do we uh... have any info on this 'The Interrogator' guy?" Tiffany asks the red on her face subsiding.  
  
"No, we don't. We only now what his target is." Colonel Brandon tells her.  
  
"And what, or who, is it?" Snape asks.  
  
"This man named David Weinberg. Obviously from what I've been told he is the only man, or woman, who has escaped from 'The Interrogator'. Now 'The Interrogator' is after him again, but once he finds him he's dead." Colonel Brandon frowns.  
  
"Hey! He's from... nevermind." Tiffany says and then dismisses it.  
  
Brushing her comment off Colonel adds. "We have to find David first, he's hidden well, and then we have to get him to another place that 'The Interrogator will find. While another group of people sets off for 'The Interrogator."  
  
"And what will we be doing?" Hans asks smiling at the idea of maybe getting to kill someone.  
  
"We have to find 'The Interrogator' but in the mean time we will meet people on the way who will join our force to go and help on the way. I was briefed on some people who will join us. They are David Friedman, Jamie, Phil Allen, and Alexander Dane. That's all who I was told I'm sure there will be more. Knowing Metatron there will be plenty more." The Colonel laughs. Tiffany smiles brightly.  
  
"Is there anyone who we should look out for? Anyone that are on 'The Interrogator's' side?" Dr.Mesmer asks with interest.  
  
"Yes one man. The Sheriff of Nottingham."  
  
  
  
A/N: I need some suggestions peeps! Don't leave me hangin'! lol! Seriously I need some suggetions! Email me or something... 


	3. The Interrogator and PL O'Hara

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Alan Rickman characters. Just Tiffany, cause she's me!

A/N: This is the best Alan Rickman story, well at least the one with the imost/i of Alan Rickman's incredibly sexy characters. I'll just shut up now.... But you have to thank God I'm not perverted like other people writing stories about Alan on fanfiction.net. Since I know from an interview that Alan hates the girls that merely love him for his looks, and is quite pleased with the girls who love his acting. Rock on man!

center~Chapter 3~ uThe Interrogator and PL. O'Hara/u/center

The Interrogator sits behind his odd shaped desk reading over some reports his new assistant, George Nottingham, had just brought him. 

George stands watching the Interrogator. He was happy that someone had saved him from dying at the hands of that twit Locksley. Even if it was the Interrogator, who happened to be the meanest person in the world.

Without looking up the Interrogator speaks, "So, they've caught onto my plan?"

George, being his normal self, rolls his eyes at the Interrogator's ignorance. iThe report says that! Why ask me!/i

"Yes."

"That's to bad. At least that wasn't the real plan. They will be searching all over the world for Weinberg, yet he's been securely locked in his house on Dark Harbor." The Interrogator smiles evilly. George stands there looking confused.

"Okay... But when do I get to go back in time and kill Locksley?" 

"In time my friend. For now we must wait for the pawns to move into place." The Interrogator looks at George who is smiling with glee. "Now, go. Try and track them down. Especially that girl, Tiffany. She seems like that one who could do the most damage."

George looks confused again, "She's only a teenag--"

"You heard what I said now go." The Interrogator says this with more feroucity. George shrugs and walks out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Now remember, just act natural." Colonel Brandon tells everyone as they enter a dark theater. The play today was Peter Pan. They take seats in the far back. To act natural Tiffany starts to hum the SpongeBob Squarepants theme.

(I do that all the time....)

Snape glares at her, yet she continues until the end. She smiles innocently at him then looks back towards the front.

The play seemed to go on forever. She had seen An Awfully Big Adventure and she was praying that him and Stella hadn't 'hooked up' yet. Finally, when it ended, they walk out of the theater and to the stage door. Just in time to catch PL. 

"Hello there! I guess this is the little group that I am to help out?"

Tiffany nods. "Yeah, that's right." Everyone stands in silence. Tiffany bites her lip so she won't blurt out what she wants to say. Finally Colonel Brandon came to the rescue by breaking the silence.

"I guess we better go then." 


End file.
